


【中文翻译】all we seem to do is talk about sex

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 格朗泰尔不肯跟她上床
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	【中文翻译】all we seem to do is talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all we seem to do is talk about sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489154) by [dustyloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyloves/pseuds/dustyloves). 

> 全员性转&蕾丝，现代AU，一些对心理问题的讨论，用比较性感的方式  
有蕾丝车，有提及过去与路人的肉体关系，介意的公民请注意避让

格朗泰尔不肯跟她上床。

她不是不想要，安灼拉能够肯定这一点。当时她们刚在柯林斯度过了又一个晚上，回到安灼拉家在沙发上亲热。格朗泰尔呼吸不稳，喘息着，胸口上下起伏。她的心脏在安灼拉的手掌下有力地跳动，仿佛笼中的小鸟正用翅膀拍打关住它的四壁。每当安灼拉后撤的时候，格朗泰尔总会追逐她，如同被磁力吸引着一般身体前倾，双目紧闭，好像她因此而头晕目眩似的。

这一切在安灼拉探出手绕到格朗泰尔背后去拨弄她的胸罩扣子时戛然而止。格朗泰尔大吃一惊，猛地向后退去。

“对不起，”安灼拉说。“我以为……不过不要紧。你还好吗？”

“我很好，”格朗泰尔说，但她在站起身。“我只是刚想起来我还有一大堆活没干完，星期一要交。”

安灼拉感到措手不及。她仍然性致高昂，皮肤下涌动着热意。格朗泰尔嘴唇红肿，因为唾液而反着光；她的头发迷人的凌乱着，下颌还有个正在成型的吻痕。安灼拉下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。格朗泰尔的视线追随着她的动作。

她暗自呻吟一声，被欲望狠狠击中了。

“没关系，”她勉强说道，希望自己夹紧双腿的动作看起来不要太明显。“你如果愿意的话可以用我的笔记本。我们可以点外卖。”

“谢了，但我的书都在家里。”格朗泰尔在穿上外套和鞋子。她要走了。（为什么她要走了？）

“下周ABC的会上再见，”她说。

安灼拉说：“我会给你发信息的。”

“好。”格朗泰尔匆匆对她心不在焉地笑了笑，然后离开了。

而安灼拉本来还以为她们今晚过得不错呢。

—

她感到受伤，这也许有点无理取闹。如果格朗泰尔不愿意做爱，那她就是不愿意。她可以有成百上千个不同的理由，不属于“我只对安灼拉的下体感到生理性不适”的那种。此外，反复琢磨这件事、越想越生气实在是没什么意义。

但安灼拉忍不住回想起她们本科时的情形。

那时候她满脑子都是崇高的理想。她做了许多工作，也组织宣传活动，但更多时候，她坐在古费拉克的餐桌旁发表演讲。人们会单纯地为了听她讲话而来参加古费的派对。她是“那个搞政治的”。她滔滔不绝地谈论政府与货币系统的弊端、意识形态与虚假意识、武力推翻统治阶级的必要性、建立新社会的手段，谈论一个没有贫困与压迫的乌托邦、一个建立在同情与善意之上的国度，一切不是****按劳分配****，而是****按需分配****。许多年以后，安灼拉拿到了她的本科学位，革命从未到来，而她也逐渐意识到也许她极力宣扬****同情****与****善意****正是因为她本人缺乏这些特质。简而言之，她从一个夸夸其谈、自以为是的演说者变成了一个充满激情（尽管稍微有点过头）、努力实现真正的社会变革的法学院学生，总的来说她对此感到庆幸。

在那个时候，格朗泰尔也有她自己的人设。格朗泰尔的头发剃成侧削，打了唇钉，总是把袖子卷起来露出她那又蠢又下流的手针纹身——一对交错的剪刀。天呐，安灼拉以前****恨透了****那个。格朗泰尔总是端着一杯威士忌，用一种低沉、沙哑、阴郁的嗓音笑着，仿佛把那当成她的武器。

“……因此出于道德上的迫切需要，我们必须推翻阶级系统”安灼拉会如此结束她的讲话，而其他人还来不及开口，那笑声就会传来，越来越响直到充满整个房间，直到安灼拉的脸因为愤怒而涨得通红。

（也许不只是愤怒。与格朗泰尔身上的其他部分一样，她那丝滑的笑声对安灼拉有种特别的吸引力，简直不可思议。有时候她独自一人时脑中也会回响起那笑声，而后把手滑向自己的腿间）

但事实是，格朗泰尔曾经到处跟人上床。古费和巴阿雷也一样，但对她们来说这件事没什么目的性。古费只是喜欢所有人，并且能迅速而充满激情地与人建立联系；而巴阿雷热爱运动，有一双大长腿、橄榄色的皮肤和充满阳光、有点傻乎乎的气质，毫不费力就能吸引大批男男女女。格朗泰尔的做法则显得有些刻意，她会趁虚而入，给每个新来的人买酒；会不顾一切地不断尝试，只为了不独自回家。格朗泰尔的自傲和锋芒既能吸引姑娘也能把她们吓跑，几率一半一半。她那谢恩①般的气质引得她的前任们用博客文章对她进行消极对抗，控诉女人也是可以得直男癌的。

用从前那个一团糟的幼稚版格朗泰尔的行为评判现在成熟了的格朗泰尔既不公平也不正确，但安灼拉孤孤单单的，感到自己遭到了拒绝，她的内心不断重复播放着她从前见过的和格朗泰尔在一起的女孩们，并且对她窃窃私语****为什么她们可以我就不行？****

** —  
**

① 指美剧《拉字至上》（The L Word）中的角色Shane McCutcheon。

—

正如安灼拉把她的自命不凡抛在了身后一样，格朗泰尔不再饥不择食，而是变得比任何人都更刻薄、冷酷、强硬而犬儒主义。她的侧削留长了，也不再大白天的就开始酗酒。格朗泰尔全身心地投入到她的艺术创作、武术和舞蹈之中。忽然之间她的笑声不再整日跟随在安灼拉身后。

安灼拉发现自己想念它。与此同时她还意识到了别的什么。

“所以你想见我，因为……？”格朗泰尔拖长音调问道。安灼拉忍不住盯着她看。她深色的头发乱糟糟的，女巫般的黑眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光下闪着光。她的纹身被隐藏在一件丝质的衬衫下面，衬衫外面则穿着一件休闲西装。

“因为我很长时间没见过你了，”安灼拉告诉她。“我想念你。”

格朗泰尔嘴角上扬。“你想我？我觉得你从没有主动跟我相处过呢”

“那不是真的。”

“这是出于某种扭曲的责任感或是义务吗？或者你只是有罪恶感？我向你保证，我没有被冷落。我可不是什么瘦骨嶙峋、毛都打了结的流浪猫。还是说有人派你来查看我的状况？你可以告诉古费拉克我好得很，即使她居然胆敢把我拽去那个见鬼的欢唱会。我不得不忍受一个白种男人操着把木吉他唱麻辣鸡。有些罪恶永远不可原谅，告诉她……”

安灼拉用一个吻打断了她。格朗泰尔僵在原地，过了许久，正当安灼拉准备退开时，她张开了嘴并开始回吻。她的手自动缠上了安灼拉的后颈，而安灼拉颤抖一下，汗毛倒立，仿佛溺水般攥紧了格朗泰尔的外套。

那是一周前发生的事。

—

安灼拉发出短信。

嗨。一切都还好吗？

嗨，对对好极了只是因为这篇论文有点焦虑。我会搞定它的（我总会的）

好。好运！

我之前没有让你不高兴或者给你压力，对吧？如果你想慢慢来那完全没问题。

或者你除了亲热之外不想要别的。或者即使你连亲热都不想要，也没问题。

就只是告诉我一声。

三个圆点出现，又消失，然后再次出现。

哈哈哈相信我e，你没有让我不高兴。我也不想停下。一切都很好。

真的很好。

只是我自己的破事。我会处理的。

以后再聊。

亲亲

安灼拉接受了这结束谈话的讯号，迅速回复道“没问题，以后再说”，放下手机，她感到毫不满意。

—

ABC例会是一场折磨。

格朗泰尔在会议室前排坐下，盘踞在安灼拉视线的正中央。因此每当她从笔记上抬起头时，所见的都是格朗泰尔瘫坐在那，腿充满暗示地大张着。通常来说，格朗泰尔会在开会时画速写、卷烟卷或是玩减压玩具，但今天她的注意力出奇地集中，尽管很遗憾——安灼拉想道——不是集中在为当地妇女庇护所捐款这件事上。她的注视中饱含深意，即使安灼拉移开了视线也能感受得到，仿佛那是实质的接触一般。她感到自己像是在桑拿房里：空气粘稠，呼吸时比平时更费力，更别提开口说话了。而每当她结巴的时候，格朗泰尔都会扬起嘴角露出一个坏笑。

安灼拉他妈的要死了。

“所以，星期六的时候我们会搞一场游行，”公白飞对着手机念道。“还有别忘了，学生中心的咖啡厅从周一开始会新进一批公平贸易产品。若李会在门外设一个小摊位，别忘了去支持一下。大家下周都有空吧？”

一片嗡嗡的赞同声响起来。大家已经开始收拾东西、穿起外套，谈话也分散到了不同的方向。

“所以，安灼拉，你能给舞蹈厅打个电话预订我们募捐的场地吗？还是说你希望我来做这件事？”公白飞问。

“没关系，我来打吧，”安灼拉说。她不由自主地瞟向会议室里其他的座位。虽然其他人都陆续离开了，格朗泰尔却仍然坐在那没动。

“很好，那么我的清单上又划掉了一件事。尽量在星期五之前订好，这样我们就能开始做宣传了。”

“当然，没问题。”

“安灼拉。”

安灼拉的视线猛地转回公白飞身上，后者正半是关心半是被逗乐地望着她。

“我听明白了！”她抗议道。

“你还好吗？”

****好得很，只是快自燃了而已。****“是的，”安灼拉坚定地说。“我保证，没什么好担心的。”

“我会这么问只是因为……”

“因为我总是把自己变成个傻瓜，我知道。”安灼拉深呼吸一下。“我现在没法好好跟你说这件事……”她不觉得格朗泰尔会乐于见到安灼拉让她们的朋友们介入她们的性生活，况且这虽然不算是个秘密——古费拉克可能已经猜到了——她还是没有告诉任何人这是个****问题****。“但是你不需要担心我。”****而且我真的需要你和其他人都离开这里，你五分钟之前就该走了****。

公白飞尴尬而友好地拍了拍安灼拉的手臂，拿起她的笔记本电脑走了。随着会议室的门被砰地关上，安灼拉和格朗泰尔终于、终于可以独处了。

“我他妈恨你，”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔的坏笑更加嚣张。她站起身，晃荡着走过来。

“这么凶，”她说，声音近乎于耳语。“这样真不好。我可不觉得这符合ABC冲突处理协议的要求。”

她真是个混球。

“拜托，”安灼拉请求道。

格朗泰尔的眼神变得晦暗而饥渴。她跨过两人之间的距离，用一个吻占据了她的嘴唇。一经接触，安灼拉就发出了一声高亢而渴求的声音。格朗泰尔揽住她的腰，用出人意料的力道把她拉得更近。安灼拉的双腿快变成水了。

格朗泰尔的双唇柔软而湿滑，但她的吻却强硬又急切，这样的反差让安灼拉心都化了。她的气息一如往常，是麝香调的香水与一丝烟草味的混合，而这成了诱发安灼拉欲望的新催化剂，成了又一种格朗泰尔不费吹灰之力就能让安灼拉丢盔卸甲的方式。格朗泰尔的双手埋在安灼拉的头发里，她试探地轻轻拉扯一下，使得安灼拉发出了让她自己都大吃一惊的高声呻吟。

“我……****呃啊****……不能在这，”她勉强说道。

“唔嗯？”格朗泰尔埋首在安灼拉颈间，正用嘴唇摩挲着她脖子与肩膀的交接处。这感觉太好，安灼拉一边向后仰头好让格朗泰尔的动作更容易一边战栗着。

她最终控制住自己，指间使力握紧格朗泰尔的肩膀。“快停下。回我那去。”

格朗泰尔听话地放开她。“好吧，”她说。

安灼拉抓起她的书包，关上灯锁好门。格朗泰尔跟着她走出大楼，穿过校园的庭院来到街上。

激情的一刻过去之后，她们之间重现出一丝尴尬，但当两人并肩前行时安灼拉总能抓到格朗泰尔在偷瞄她。到第三次的时候，安灼拉忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。格朗泰尔也对她咧嘴笑起来，显得很开心。

“你之前想过我们会这样吗？”当她们走下地铁站的楼梯时安灼拉问道。

“没有，”格朗泰尔立刻回答。“好吧，我不****觉得****会这样。我也许……希望过，模模糊糊地，在内心深处某个被压抑的角落。”

格朗泰尔通常不会说这么脆弱的话，安灼拉回望向她，惊呆了。格朗泰尔红着脸，显得十分羞愧。

“你之前喜欢我吗？”安灼拉问。

“我们要错过地铁了，”格朗泰尔没有回答，只是如此说道。

她们恰好在列车门打开时冲上站台、闪进了车里。车厢里十分拥挤，她们紧贴着彼此坐在座位上。所有人都沉默着，专注于自己的手机、书本或是报纸，因此安灼拉和格朗泰尔也没有开口说话。

离安灼拉家还有两站的时候，格朗泰尔开始用手指有节奏地轻敲安灼拉的腿，正在膝盖上方的位置。安灼拉看向她，她假装没注意到，专心地盯着对面“禁止吸烟”的标志。

安灼拉对她怒目而视，直到格朗泰尔终于对上她的眼神。格朗泰尔的嘴唇因为努力憋笑而扭曲起来。她再次转开视线，把手掌平放在安灼拉腿上。没好到哪去。

—

“你要喝点什么吗？”她们上楼回到安灼拉的公寓里后她问道。“我这没有威士忌，但可能还有点红酒。”

“呃……好的谢谢，”格朗泰尔说，待在安灼拉的沙发上等她在厨房的纸板箱里翻找一瓶她去年圣诞节抽彩券赢来的博若莱红酒。

正当她准备去拿杯子的时候听到格朗泰尔说：“我都不敢相信，这些东西你还全留着。”

格朗泰尔正在查看咖啡桌上的金属文件架——它被塞得满满当当，里面全是各式各样的纸片：过去的活动和募捐中遗留下来的皱巴巴的传单，手工制作的杂志，还有零星几张没打开过的银行结单。她拿起一张古费拉克一年级时用拍立得拍的照片。那是在柯林斯的一次会议上，公白飞、若李和博须埃正对着相机露出微笑；安灼拉无视了她们，正忙着和弗以伊谈话。

“你还记得那时候你的头发长这样么？”

安灼拉凑近细看，而后瑟缩了一下——脑子进水了剪的蠢刘海。“随便吧。还记得你的侧削吗？”

“你赢了。”她把照片放回桌上。“噢，”她说，听起来很惊讶。

那是一张传单，内容是格朗泰尔本科时的画展，上面印着一小幅格朗泰尔的作品：画风粗犷而潦草，一个女人赤裸着，双眼紧闭，两腿大张。****渴求：R的原创展****。

“我还真是一点都不知道含蓄，”格朗泰尔喃喃自语，从安灼拉手中接过杯子和酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯。

“我喜欢，”安灼拉说。她还记得那有许多奇怪的、黑暗的作品，看起来仿佛是格朗泰尔在爆发的绝望中用指甲在画布上抓挠出来的。“那很，就是，充满力量。”

“你在说什么？你没看过这个展览。”

“不，我看过。”

“没有，你肯定是记混了。还记得吗？你没去成因为你要参加气候变化的游行。”

“我没能参加****开幕之夜****，”安灼拉纠正她。“我之后还是去看了展览。”

“噢，”格朗泰尔说。

“我记得你那幅抽象的自画像，”安灼拉说，急切地想证明她真的去过。“那是唯一一幅油画。还有个很长的标题，是什么来着？‘****我想念我没有的东西****’之类的。”

“有时候我怀念我甚至不曾拥有过的东西。”

“就是它。”

“操，”格朗泰尔说。那音节听起来像是从她的喉咙里被撕扯出来的。

她三两口解决了杯子里的酒，把它掼到桌上，伸手环住安灼拉的后颈，然后激烈地吻上了她，目标明确、专心致志。

安灼拉沉浸到这个吻中，松了口气。

“到沙发上去”格朗泰尔命令道。安灼拉听话地半躺下来，背靠着扶手。

有那么一会，格朗泰尔的目光顺着安灼拉的身体游走，安灼拉抖了抖。然后格朗泰尔动了，爬到安灼拉的腿间，直到她们紧贴在一起，胯抵着胯，腹部抵着腹部。接着格朗泰尔又吻上了她，长长地，慢慢地，充满情欲，她的舌头肆意地舔舐着安灼拉的。安灼拉呜咽着，在她身下向上拱起。她的关节擦过格朗泰尔的小腿。她想把腿缠在格朗泰尔胯间然后****夹紧****。

但格朗泰尔不肯遂她的愿。她拉扯着安灼拉的上衣直到她抬起胳膊，任由她把衣服从她头顶脱掉。突然暴露在冷空气中让安灼拉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。当格朗泰尔解开她的胸罩时，她的乳尖已经挺立起来了。这是安灼拉在格朗泰尔面前最暴露的一次，但她除了****这次是来真的****以外来不及多想，因为格朗泰尔轻轻衔住了她的一侧乳头，让安灼拉惊叫一声再次拱起身来。

格朗泰尔继续她的动作，舌尖打着转，然后换向另一边。安灼拉挫败地扭动了一会，终于轻斥道：“格朗泰尔，我不需要……可以了。直接操我吧，求你。”

格朗泰尔退开审视了她一会，深色的眼睛变得更加晦暗。安灼拉目不转睛地回望她：****拜托，拜托，求你了****。

她的牛仔裤落到了地上——安灼拉又踢又扭，引得格朗泰尔嗤笑起来——随后是她的内裤。随着第一下试探性的触碰，安灼拉的大脑一片空白，像是她的脑细胞全都因为过载的愉悦而死机了似的。她的身体抽动着，那感觉强烈到近乎于疼痛，但当格朗泰尔问她“怎么样？”时，安灼拉回答“继续。”

格朗泰尔的手指在她体内的感觉太他妈爽了。格朗泰尔起初小心翼翼，但很快就大胆起来，开始又深又重地抽插。安灼拉仿佛化身成了敏感的神经末梢，她向后仰起头，弓身迎合格朗泰尔的触碰，已经开始攀向高潮。

她就快到了，几乎感知不到周围的一切，感知不到自己喉咙中溢出的渴求的声音。她没注意到格朗泰尔移动到了她的上方。当格朗泰尔的嘴唇抿住她的阴蒂时，她尖叫着痉挛起来。

“****啊****……操，格朗泰尔，停下，求你……太过了，我不行，这样我到不了……”她呜咽道。格朗泰尔听话地放慢速度，但没有完全停下。相反，她的嘴唇仍轻吻着那里，手指继续抽插，终于让安灼拉达到了高潮。

格朗泰尔保持着她的节奏，榨干了安灼拉的每一丝余韵，直到她过度敏感地发起抖来。在那之后的好一阵——安灼拉不知道那是多久，她丧失了时间观念——她躺在那，四肢满足地沉重着，肌肉因为剧烈的高潮而酸痛不已。

终于，她伸了个懒腰坐起身来。格朗泰尔坐在沙发旁边望着她，脸上混杂着深情与一丝忧郁。她仍然衣着整齐。

“过来，”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔起身挪动到沙发上坐在她身边。安灼拉把她拉到腿上，深深地吻了上去。她能感觉到格朗泰尔的欲望已经被唤起到了极限——当安灼拉的舌头与她的相遇时她喉咙中发出的声响还有她抓住安灼拉头发的方式已经能说明一切。

但当安灼拉把手从格朗泰尔牛仔裤的前腰摸进去时，格朗泰尔攥住了她的手腕。

“没事，”她说。

安灼拉退后一寸，皱起眉头。格朗泰尔满脸通红，眼睛闪闪发亮地喘息着。

“你确定？”

“确定。说真的，我很好。”

安灼拉以前也遇到过铁T②，知道这并不罕见，但她从没想过格朗泰尔会属于这种类型。她好奇地打量着格朗泰尔。

在她的注视下，格朗泰尔不安地扭动起来。

“你想看个电影什么的吗？”她问道。

“好吧，”安灼拉说。“我去把HDMI线接上。”

“我去抽根烟，如果你不介意的话，”格朗泰尔说着站起身走到了阳台上。

—

② 原文为stone butch。

—

当晚剩下的时间在观看《未知之旅》③和交换亲吻之间度过。格朗泰尔喝完了那瓶酒，离开时还不肯让安灼拉替她叫车回家。

“我走回去就行，”她这么说道。她的双唇浸染着红酒的颜色。安灼拉忍不住倾身又在她唇边偷了一个吻，引得她勾起嘴角轻轻笑起来。

“那你到家的时候能给我发个信息吗？”

“说真的，我不会有事的。”

“拜托？”

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。“如果你非要的话。”

她离开后安灼拉坐在那等待着她的短信。从安灼拉的公寓走到格朗泰尔家大概需要20分钟。她等了半个小时。然后她点开手机上的信息软件，发现格朗泰尔在线。

一切还好吗？安灼拉发送道。页面上的图标显示信息已送达，格朗泰尔的小头像滑到信息底部：她已阅读本消息④。

安灼拉等待着她的回复。她并没有等到。

—

③ 指CNN的节目《安东尼·波登：未知之旅》（Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown）。

④ 此处她们用的软件是Facebook Messenger。

—

最让安灼拉感到沮丧的是她没法确认****究竟****是什么让她如此沮丧。格朗泰尔没有在躲她，至少从表面上看是这样。她照常参加ABC的会议，也如约造访了若李在学生中心的公平贸易摊点。当安灼拉在刑法课前顺路到缪尚去买外带咖啡时，格朗泰尔还站在柜台里和她愉快地聊了一会。她讲起博须埃被一只猫绊倒的趣事和一个点了拿铁却要求不要加奶的顾客。她冲着安灼拉抛了个媚眼，还在纸杯上她的名字旁边画上镰刀斧头的小图案。她温暖又活泼，充满挑逗，也许比平时还过头。

一切都很好，只除了一件事：安灼拉没法单独抓到她。在若李的摊点边，格朗泰尔——纯属意外地——碰到了她的同学，于是主动上前跟她们聊了半小时，随后就消失了；会议后她总是溜得飞快，嘴上说着诸如“我有活要干”之类的话。当安灼拉在校园里找上她并说“嘿，我给你发了信息”时，格朗泰尔说“哦不好意思，我忘了回复，这周忙疯了，”但在那之后仍然没有回信。

也许她不想继续了，安灼拉想。

也许，说到底，她们进展得太快了。

也许最初一切都很好，但现在格朗泰尔后悔了。

也许她没有享受到？安灼拉自己绝对享受到了。她时常想着格朗泰尔自慰，想着那天她躺在沙发上时格朗泰尔望向她的意味深长的眼神、想着在那之后格朗泰尔攀上自己身体的样子达到高潮。但也许在格朗泰尔眼中情况完全不同。不管怎么说，她是付出的那一方，安灼拉只是接受者。

也许，对格朗泰尔来说，与安灼拉的这些互动太过平淡无奇，不足以引起她的注意。它们无法让她产生情感上的依赖，不会让她时刻挂念，而她只是真的忙于学业分身乏术。

不管真相是什么，安灼拉都只能从表面上解读格朗泰尔的行为。她不与安灼拉独处只是因为在某种程度上，她不想与安灼拉独处，而安灼拉只能接受这件事。

她不加掩饰地把这番话对公白飞和古费拉克说了。她蜷在古费家客厅的实木地板上，手里拿着杯一口没碰的长相思酒。这是星期五晚上，格朗泰尔又一次在校园外躲开了她，说她要在爱潘妮在柯林斯上晚班时帮忙照看伽弗洛什。这个理由实在是无懈可击，因为爱潘妮今晚****确实****在柯林斯上晚班，但安灼拉走开时仍然感到被抛弃了，就像她废纸篓里躺着的那张募捐传单一样。

公白飞和古费拉克在安灼拉头顶交换了一个眼神。

“安灼拉，”公白飞开口道。“在你和格朗泰尔第一次接吻之后，你们有没有谈过你们想要建立一种什么样的关系，或者它意味着什么？”

安灼拉原本就耷拉着脑袋，听到这话把头埋得更深，几乎垂到了胸口。“没有。那就只是一个吻。我以为我们顺其自然就好。”

“好吧，”古费拉克说，“这完全情有可原，从你的角度来看。但有些事你需要知道……”

“古费。”公白飞的语气中带着警告。

“对，我知道R不想让我们多嘴，但我觉得安灼拉有权知道一些背景知识。安琪，R喜欢你。很喜欢的那种。而且很长时间了。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，努力想要消化这个新信息，好帮助自己理解这到底是怎么回事。“好吧，”她说。

“她没多少跟人交往的经验。或者说，事实上，一点都没有，”古费拉克继续说道。

“那不是……”

“我是说认真交往的女朋友，不是那些糟糕的Tinder炮友。说实话，我觉得你是她交往过的对象里唯一一个让她真正动了心的人。”

“哦，”安灼拉晕乎乎地说。

“如果她表现得很奇怪，那多半跟这一点有关，”古费拉克说。“别这么快放弃她。给她一点时间。”

“我不明白想要某个人怎么会让你****放慢****动作，”安灼拉抱怨着，但她心中重新燃起了一丝小小的希望。那火苗是如此微弱，她甚至不敢承认它的存在，生怕它下一秒就熄灭不见。

“你绝对想不到恋爱中的人们能把自己纠结到什么地步，”公白飞充满智慧地说道。

“尤其是拉拉们。”古费拉克补刀。

安灼拉呻吟出声。“我们可真走运。”

—

安灼拉不擅长等待。

她努力过了——等待了三天。她决定专心于学业，带着装满咖啡的保温杯和一堆荧光笔扎根在图书馆里，但她总忍不住在笔记本电脑上打开新页面开始浏览格朗泰尔的Instagram。星期六晚上，格朗泰尔发了一张她和爱潘妮打扮好准备出门去喝酒的照片。她们俩看起来很般配，像是一枚硬币的两面：格朗泰尔干净利落，穿着一件涡纹花样的男士衬衫和休闲西装，一缕卷发垂落在她的脸颊上；爱潘妮则头发乱蓬蓬的，皮肤莹润，穿着一条半透的黑裙子。爱潘妮把舌头伸到两指间做了个下流的手势，格朗泰尔忙着取笑她没有看镜头，眼角皱起了笑纹。

也许她们会去玛莱区的某个同志酒吧——安灼拉恶狠狠地想着——然后喝下一杯又一杯龙舌兰，然后跳舞，然后说不定还会跟陌生人回家去。为什么不呢？严格来说，安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间的关系并不比爱潘妮和某个玛丽来得更密切。安灼拉猛地关上她的笔记本电脑，脱离网络工作了一会。但随后她不得不上谷歌查些东西，于是她拿出手机来搜索，最终又重蹈覆辙。

那只是第一天。到了第二天，安灼拉决定用跑步来发泄她的焦虑。她来到阔别几个月的健身房，上了跑步机。但她的身体跟她的内心一样软弱。大约十分钟之后她的肺就差不多罢工了；又过了五分钟，她的腿变成了果冻；再坚持了两分钟，她说服自己今天这就算达标了。她按下停止键，抓过水壶猛灌一通，然后挎上健身包向门外走去，一边暗自觉得有点丢脸。自然而然的，一个小时之后，她的思绪又转回了格朗泰尔身上。回到公寓里，她洗完澡出来浑身赤裸地躺在床上的一块毛巾上，一边想着格朗泰尔的嘴一边结结实实地高潮了三次。

第三天，她回到学校去继续上课。这简直是无可救药。每当在校园里瞥见黑头发的身影，她的心跳就会加速到三倍。但那从来都不是格朗泰尔。即使没有这种诱惑让她分心她的课程也已经够难了。

在某一时刻，在她自己甚至都没有意识到的情况下，她开始构思一个计划，把自己想说的话串联起来，设想她要怎么把它们说出口，再预设格朗泰尔会怎么反应。****当然，一切都只是假设****——她如此告诉自己，尽管那个声音一次比一次更微弱。

第四天，她翘了课，穿过城镇来到格朗泰尔、若李和米什切塔合租的公寓门前。她敲敲门，心提到了嗓子眼。

“噢，你好啊安灼拉！”若李又惊又喜地说道。“你一切都好？”

“很好。我其实是来找格朗泰尔的，”她说。她的手在微微颤抖着。

“我去喊她。你想进来喝杯茶吗？”

“谢了，若李，但不用，我就在这等。”今天有些微风，她在屋外站得越久，就越感到一股让她牙齿打颤的寒意。但不经邀请擅自进入格朗泰尔家对她说教一通她们俩应当在一起的理由感觉很不对劲。

“****R！有人找你！****”

现在已经过了中午，但格朗泰尔看起来却是一副刚从床上滚下来的样子：她穿着一件松松垮垮的黑色T恤，上面写着“上尼玛班起来造反”；头发没梳，眼线晕成一片；她没穿裤子，还光着脚。整整三秒钟，安灼拉被眼前的景象冲击得说不出话来。然后她意识到自己这样很奇怪，她得说点什么，要赶快。

“呃……嗯……”她说。算不上最好的开场。

格朗泰尔挑了挑眉。****操****。她的计划是什么来着？

“你怎么样？”她问。

“有一点疑惑，”格朗泰尔意有所指地说。

“对。没错。我想跟你谈谈。”她动摇了一下。真的要这么做吗？“好吧，”她说，鼓起勇气。“我只是想说……上次你来我家的时候。那不是无关紧要的事。那对我来说意义重大。显而易见，我不经常跟人约会。大多数时候我都沉浸在自己的世界和我的工作里。直到最近我才允许自己开始考虑跟人交往这件事。但我现在确实在认真考虑了，而且我想要跟你交往。因为我喜欢你。真的，真的很喜欢你。事实上我每时每刻都在想着你。我简直是一团乱。我也许想错了，但我觉得你在跟我保持距离，这不要紧。我只是觉得你应该……”她回想着古费拉克的措辞。“知道一点背景知识。就是，这样一来，如果你想继续约我，或者甩了我，或者别的什么，那都是在充分了解情况之后做出的决定。”

格朗泰尔只是盯着她，面无表情。安灼拉感觉自己仿佛已经灵魂出窍，像是她已经不堪羞辱逃出了自己的肉身、飘到了半空。

“我说完了，”她可悲地补充。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说。“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”她的脸烧得通红。“那么ABC会议上见？”

“我会到场的。”

“好。那我就，”安灼拉可悲地比划一下大路的方向。

“拜拜，”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉仍然读不懂她的表情，但她觉得那不会是好迹象，特别是考虑到片刻之后——在安灼拉挤出最后一句“拜”后——那扇门就摔在了她脸上。

她简直想象不出还有什么能比现在的状况更糟糕。

好吧，至少她努力过了。

—

安灼拉狭小的公寓里没有浴缸，这很烦人，因为她现在正需要一个，好把自己泡进去大哭一场。她只好退而求其次，把淋浴的水温调到烫人的程度，让整间浴室充满水蒸气。水流顺着安灼拉的后背哗啦啦地流下。当她哭出来的时候，她的泪水不是缓缓流出、令人哽咽的，而是轻易地倾泻而出，浸湿了她的脸颊。她在淋浴下仰起头，任由眼泪被冲刷干净。

走出浴室以后，她往脸上搽好润肤霜，换上了她最柔软的一套衣服：睡衣裤子和一件从少女时代起就穿着的、经过反复洗涤之后一丝粗糙感都不剩的T恤。她用平底锅热了些牛奶，给自己做了杯热可可，一边喝一边出神地望着窗外楼下的街道。她不愿意去想——一想起这件事她就觉得喉头发紧，像是生吞了一整头豪猪似的，眼睛也一阵刺痛——但她确实意识到，它真的发生了，并且实际上还没完全结束。如果她想彻底走出来，就必须好好面对它。这意味着她得回想发生过的情景，回想她自己磕磕绊绊的声音和格朗泰尔冷酷而疏离的眼神。安灼拉只有咬紧牙关承受，等待这阵痛过去。

终于，她感到自己稍稍冷静了一点，能够继续工作了——那还能转移一下她的注意力。她拿出书本、打开了笔记本电脑。

一条邮件提醒跳出来，邮件的标题写着：你有没有觉得，有些事在梦中会容易得多？

忽然间心跳如雷，安灼拉点开了这封邮件。

我小时候有一阵天天滑着直排轮到处跑。那感觉超棒！我最喜欢的童年回忆之一就是八岁生日的时候拆开盒子拿出那双滑冰鞋。它美极了，雪白雪白的，有紫色的鞋带和轮子。我那时觉得它就是我的独角兽。每天放学后我都会在整个街区里四处滑行。我肯定摔过几次，但我已经不太记得了。我记得的全是不受阻碍地在长长的街道上俯冲而过的感觉，飞速！

后来那双滑冰鞋太小穿不下了，再然后我又长大了些，不再玩直排轮，虽然我仍会时不时地梦到它。在我梦里一切还和以前一样：流畅而迅速，风从我头发间穿过。所以当我长大以后第一次拿起溜冰鞋、准备跟巴阿雷一较高下的时候，我本以为那会很容易。

猜猜后来怎么样？我摔了个狗吃屎！一次又一次，摔得我自己都觉得丢人。事实上就连穿着溜冰鞋站稳都很难。当我还是个50磅重的小孩子时情况可不是这样的，那时候我每天中午都在四处乱跑、练习倒立和侧翻、把自己倒挂在单杠上，活像是一只奇怪的蝙蝠。但现在我长大成年，变得又老又脆弱，还很怕死。一切都是那么的复杂而痛苦。

与你之间的关系和这有点像。我太想要它，时刻期盼着、梦想着、幻想着，却没有仔细地想过它到底意味着什么。现在我想我是彻底搞砸了。

是的，这是我的告白。我本来不想说出来的，但你到我门前倾诉了一番衷肠就跑掉了，然后我才意识到我是多么愚蠢，当我想要的一切真实发生的时候我却一个字都说不出来。

在我的幻想中，从来都没有我，只有你。我想着你的嘴——那是你的武器，那么锋利而致命，你用它来向其他人发起突袭，让他们呆若木鸡、哑口无言。我却想着，天呐，如果能吻上那张嘴该是怎样的荣幸。我从没想过那份荣幸能落到我头上。

我想着你气场全开、手撕那些资本家的样子，充满着怒火与荣光。所有的目光都集中在你身上，因为所有人都为你那吓人的专注与激情而惊叹，所有人都希望那样的激情能投射到他们身上，哪怕一点点也好；期盼着只要他们离得够近，就能效仿到一丝你的样子。而我却在想，那些获得允许能够爱你的人是多么的幸运。我从没想过我也会是她们中的一个。

我想着你的双手，那么修长而完美，仿佛是贝尼尼用大理石雕刻成的作品。我从没想过我能有幸将它们握在我手中。

然后，奇迹发生了，我握住了你的手，而我眼中却只能看到我自己的双手。我的手指又短又粗，指甲被啃得光秃秃的。它们的形状也很奇怪，指节处难看地鼓出一大块。左手上还有一个丑陋的白色伤疤，是我十几岁的时候自残留下的。

‘得了吧，’我告诉自己。‘这正是你想要的，不是吗？为什么你不能好好享受它？’但我满脑子却还是我如何不配得到你的关注。

所以，这就是原因。这就是我犹豫、徘徊、痛苦挣扎的原因。我还在吃药，定期去看心理医生——要是在五年前，我甚至都没法把这些话写出来——但这仅仅意味着我那数不清的心理问题是可以解决的，而不是已经解决了。

我也希望我能够做到顺其自然，比什么都希望。像香槟中上升的气泡一样，仅凭一股爱意勇往直前。但我做不到，这让我感到十分痛苦。

如果你觉得我的问题太劳神费力，我能够理解。对不起。但如果还有一丝希望，你还愿意和我在一起，我想说我仍然愿意和你在一起。

R.

安灼拉把这封邮件反复读了三遍。她在房间里来回踱步，试着让自己不要太兴奋，也不要太沮丧。一个计划在她脑海中成型。她给格朗泰尔发了信息：

收到你的邮件了

你明天有空见个面吗？

回复来得很快。安灼拉不由得有点好奇，在小镇的另一端，格朗泰尔是不是也在房间里来回走动着。

在缪尚上第一班，13:00之后都有空

很好

我能去缪尚找你吗？

没问题

明天见。亲亲

—

安灼拉整晚都没有睡着。

—

第二天早上她换了三套衣服。她的头发扁塌塌的，不管用什么办法好像都没法让它恢复正常。她喝了杯黑咖啡，吃了片吐司，感觉自己的胃在不停翻腾。

她提前十五分钟就到达了缪尚，但不想走进去，因为她觉得自己没法若无其事地面对格朗泰尔、点一杯咖啡。因此她在门口闲逛了一会，假装在看手机，心里想着要是自己抽烟就好了，起码能有点事做。

时间缓慢地向前爬动着。

我在门外，她在一点过一分的时候给格朗泰尔发短信道。

“嗨，”格朗泰尔出来的时候她说，尽管她以前从来不这样打招呼。它就是自己冒出来的。

“嗨，”格朗泰尔说。她看上去……好吧，一如既往的美丽，但似乎很疲倦，眼底带着深深的阴影。她点了根烟。“我们能一起走走吗？”

“当然，”安灼拉说。

校园外有个小树林，一条自行车道从其中穿过。现在正是樱花盛开的季节。今天是个寒冷而晴朗的日子，格朗泰尔呼出的烟雾萦绕在冷冽的空气里。

“你的班上得还顺利吧？”

“我讨厌早班，”格朗泰尔说。“天不亮就爬起床让我浑身不舒服。尤其是之后我还得在没窗户的厨房里继续工作八个小时。”她停顿一下。“呃……关于那封邮件，我很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”

她们走到一个长凳边坐下，紧挨着彼此，腿偏向对方的方向。

“发出去之后我才意识到这也许有点太自我为中心了，”格朗泰尔继续说道。她闪躲着安灼拉的目光，这还挺不容易的，因为她们现在正面对面坐着。“或者应该说是太作。像是我在强迫你来同情我、修正我。那不是我的本意。我只是想解释……”

“我明白，”安灼拉果断地说。不假思索地，她探出手拉住格朗泰尔的手，紧握了一下。“看着我，”她说。

格朗泰尔照做了。

“事情远不像你以为的那么复杂，”她继续说。“这其实是公白飞教我的，在我最开始试着写演讲稿的时候。你只需要表达你想表达的意思，不需要反复查证和解释你所说的每一句话，也不需要反复道歉。这不是博士论文，这只是你的真情实感。”

“恶，”格朗泰尔边说边按熄了她的烟头。“真情实感什么的讨厌透了。我就不能把它们拿到当铺去换点现金吗？”

“你内心的感受决定了你到底是什么样的人，”安灼拉耐心地解释。“不管你信不信，我其实很喜欢真实的你。”

格朗泰尔一脸狐疑，像是准备开口说出“你说得对，我确实不信”之类的话，所以安灼拉用没有拉着格朗泰尔的那只手托起她的下颌，靠上前吻上了她。这个吻强势且毫不温柔，像是一个坚决的句号。一个意味着****到此为止，没得商量****的吻。

当她退开的时候，格朗泰尔可怜兮兮地对她笑了。

“现在，你愿意跟我一起回我那去吗？”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，然后安灼拉又吻了她一次。

—

一进到屋内，安灼拉就把她的iPod接上音箱，随后又倒了两杯威士忌，每杯加了一块冰块。

格朗泰尔接过她那杯，啜饮一口。

“等等，”她说。“这是……”

“百富麦芽威士忌？没错，你回去的时候最好把它一起带走。我受不了这个，”安灼拉一边说一边吞下一大口酒，脸微微皱了一下。

“你为我买的？”

“我有时候也会花些心思的。”

“还不到下午两点你就开始喝烈酒了，”格朗泰尔痛心疾首地说。“这就是跟我混在一起的下场，道德与物质的双重下降。”

“我真的希望你不要总是以贬低你自己取乐，”安灼拉说。“你扩宽了我的兴趣爱好，值得表扬。”

格朗泰尔嗤之以鼻。在安灼拉踢掉鞋子、窝到沙发上之后，她急切地凑上前来讨一个吻。

伴随着这个吻，安灼拉感到屋内紧绷的氛围渐渐放松下来。她轻呼一口气，张开嘴迎合上去。格朗泰尔爬到她大腿上，她们的身体紧贴在一起，那感觉好极了，仿佛她们天生就如此契合，仿佛她们****注定****是一对。一切的不快、之前的那场谈话、紧张的情绪和自我怀疑都被抛到了脑后。她们之间的化学反应、她们的****契合感****、她们相互吸引的磁场都不容忽视，在空气中显得炽热而厚重，仿佛凝成了实体。安灼拉开始发出高亢难耐的声音，仿佛她已经在高潮边缘徘徊了几个小时甚至几天似的。也许事实正是如此。

安灼拉脱掉了自己的衣服。格朗泰尔咬着嘴唇，迟疑了好一会。随后她也照做了。安灼拉努力不去盯着她看，但显然没有成功，因为格朗泰尔把手臂环在胸前对她怒目而视。

“对不起！”她辩解道。“但是你太美了。”

她没有撒谎。格朗泰尔个子不算高，却意外的有着沙漏型的身材——曲线饱满圆润，胸脯、腹部和大腿都显得十分柔软。

“随便你怎么说吧，”格朗泰尔说，但安灼拉看得出来她有点小得意。她任由安灼拉脱掉了她的胸罩和牛仔裤，她们终于肌肤相贴，那感觉好得难以形容，一切的感官都被放大了，变得更加敏感。安灼拉为格朗泰尔的双腿而着迷，忍不住用指尖划过她大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤。这让格朗泰尔咒骂出声，胯部贴着安灼拉磨蹭起来。

当安灼拉向她下身探去的时候又遭遇了一点小小的阻碍。

“没关系，”格朗泰尔边说边局促地扭动着。这是安灼拉听过的最微弱的“不要”。

“你不喜欢？”安灼拉柔声问道。

“不，我喜欢，应该。”

“我们可以试试别的……”

“呃，”格朗泰尔说，看起来十分纠结。“我是说，我们可以继续。如果你想的话。”

“我想要，显而易见。但是如果这让你不舒服……”

“啊啊啊啊啊，”格朗泰尔说着抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，这让安灼拉笑出了声。

格朗泰尔自己也不由自主地轻笑起来。

“也许我想要继续，”她说着，没有移开手臂。“但也许我又因此觉得羞耻。也许我是觉得自己太畸形了不配得到这些，更别说把我的欲望说出口了。就，我以为我是谁啊？一个拥有正常性欲的普通人类？”

这让安灼拉心里一紧。她再次伸手握住了格朗泰尔的手。

“我觉得‘畸形’有点****太****夸张了，”她说。“你不觉得如果你是只克鲁苏的话，长到这么大总该有人向你指出这一点了吗？”

“天呐，你这死宅，”格朗泰尔说。“公白飞对你可真是没起好作用。”

安灼拉凑上前，轻轻地把格朗泰尔的胳膊从她脸前拿开，俯下身温柔地吻住了她。这个吻迅速变得激烈起来，让气氛恢复到了之前的状态。格朗泰尔在她嘴边喘息道，“好吧，你说得对。妈的，****求你了****，我想要。”

在此之后，尽管格朗泰尔此前一直在搪塞拖延，她们之间实际上进展得十分顺利。起初安灼拉先用舌头轻轻舔压，但那很快就让格朗泰尔发出欲求不满的声音，挺动身体迎向她的嘴。于是她动了动，重新调整她们的位置让格朗泰尔脚后跟深深扣向她的背部，安灼拉的手指则握着格朗泰尔的髋部。很快格朗泰尔就张开腿安灼拉的脸上律动起来，安灼拉只能试着跟上她的节奏。她们搞的一片混乱，还有点恰到好处的狂野，安灼拉的下巴上糊满了口水，但现在格朗泰尔发出的呻吟正是她想要听到的那种：大声而纵情，毫不含蓄，包含着纯粹的喜悦，迷失在对高潮的追求中。

她高潮了一次，又一次，安灼拉趁机把手指探进她润滑、敞开的体内，引得格朗泰尔又高潮了两次。最终她一边喘息一边大笑道：“安灼拉，****操****，我不行了。”于是安灼拉放开她，让她躺回沙发上。

她爬上前，两手撑在格朗泰尔的肩膀上把她笼在身下。格朗泰尔半闭着眼迷蒙地仰视她，长长的黑色睫毛颤动着。

“操，”她说。“那真是……你太……”

“我怎么了？”

格朗泰尔探起身来讨一个吻。她的手向下滑到安灼拉的腰际，然后……天呐，格朗泰尔太****擅长****这个，安灼拉不知道她究竟施了什么魔术，但她让安灼拉侧躺下来，从后方开始猛烈地操她。安灼拉此前全身心投入在格朗泰尔身上，完全没有意识到自己有多欲望勃发。她蜷起脚趾，弓着背，因为这感觉而不由得想把自己缩成一团。当她高潮的时候，她几乎没发出任何声音。

在她平复呼吸的时候，格朗泰尔一直抚摸着她的头发。

她转过身，两双红肿、带着刺痛的唇吻到了一起。

最终疲倦俘获了她们。她们亲吻的频率降低到差不多每分钟轻嘬两次，而后变成贴着彼此不带任何目的地磨蹭，再然后她们又变换了一下位置，好让格朗泰尔从背后像勺子一样拥住安灼拉。

她们就这样昏睡过去，赤裸着，iPod还在继续播放着忧伤的地下乐曲。

—

“我不是反对，”格朗泰尔在洗手间里说道。“只是想警告你，我们会引起围观的。”

“别搞笑了，”安灼拉说着，一边梳头发一边瞟着桌上的小镜子里自己的倒影。“大家都是为了庇护所才去那的。她们为什么要关注我们？”

这是募捐晚会的前夜，是过去几周来各种传单和公关活动累积的成果——安灼拉亲自参与了其中大部分活动，借此对庇护所的女主席散普丽斯伸出援手。格朗泰尔本来声称她不会出席，但当安灼拉问她她有什么别的安排时却只是耸耸肩，说了一堆准备从头重温《美眉校探》之类的话。她不想陪安灼拉一起去的种种理由都被一句“我已经订好啤酒了”消灭得一干二净。之后她开始认真准备，出现在安灼拉的公寓门口时穿着一套剪裁优美的灰色男士西装，此刻则占据了洗手间来给自己化妆。

“所有人都在暗恋你，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说。“你不觉得当你这个著名的冰雪女王有了女朋友之后她们会想要围观一下？”

“****冰雪女王……****”安灼拉喃喃自语。她思索片刻，在嘴唇上轻轻点上了一些粉色的唇釉。

格朗泰尔从洗手间里冒出来。“你准备好了吗？”

她咧嘴笑着，容光焕发。安灼拉也笑起来，当格朗泰尔伸出胳膊的时候，她挽了上去。

她们选择坐地铁过去，到达募捐晚会现场时“只”（格朗泰尔的说法）晚了20分钟。晚会本身显得有点寒酸，舞厅里折叠桌上放着自助餐，喇叭里大声播放着金曲40首，但是现场有个吧台，更重要的是，现场有****人****参与，这意味着安灼拉的公关没有白做。

她们在场内转了一圈，安灼拉十分恼火地发现，事实证明格朗泰尔是正确的。

“安灼拉，我亲爱的，再见到你真是太好了！”散普丽斯招呼道。“那么……****这位****是？”

“你们俩真是太般配了，”一个志愿者起哄道。

一个穿着鼻环的年轻女孩甚至情绪激动地走到她们身边说：“不好意思，我只是想对你们说，能看到你们这样的情侣真是太振奋人心了。安灼拉，我从来到这上大学起就很崇拜你……”

安灼拉与她交谈了几分钟，格朗泰尔则像条蛇一样悄悄溜开了。那女孩是个来自保守小城镇的社会学学生，她在家乡出了柜，并因此收到过恐同者的霸凌。“我希望永远不要有人再单独经历我所经历过的”她急切地说。“这正是我现在投身运动的原因。”安灼拉从她讲述的故事中听出了熟悉的青年人的孤勇：****我吃过苦头，但现在我成长了，已经把那段经历抛在脑后。现在我快乐、自信又稳定，没有什么能给我造成阴影。****她给了那女孩她的名片，并且告诉她随时可以来参加ABC的集会。

那女孩一离开格朗泰尔就重新冒了出来，安灼拉正颤抖着长出一口气。

“我在别人眼里真的是个大人了，”安灼拉说着接过格朗泰尔递给她的塑料杯，啜饮一口。那是掺了烈性伏特加的柠檬水。

“我们确实是大人了，很遗憾，”格朗泰尔郑重其事地举杯说道。

安灼拉挽住格朗泰尔的胳膊，捏了捏。“不确定我是否喜欢这一点。”

一个熟悉的声音大喊：“****安灼拉！****”

她刚把自己跟格朗泰尔分开就被古费拉克扑了个满怀。她哈哈大笑，越过古费的肩膀对上公白飞的目光。所有人都到了，连爱潘妮都在。

“你他妈星期五晚上是怎么搞到假的？”格朗泰尔问她，其他人也像平常一样四散开来投入到兴奋的谈话中，那让人感到温暖又舒适，还有点混乱。

“安灼拉，你是涂了****唇釉****吗？”古费拉克狐疑地眯眼打量她。

“我没……闭嘴！”安灼拉抗议道。“格朗泰尔打扮得太隆重了，我觉得我也有必要做出点改变。”

“我很高兴你们两个怪胎把事情谈清楚了，”古费边说边揉她的头发。

“****所有人请注意！****”散普丽斯的声音透过音箱传来。“大家好？我能占用你们几分钟的时间吗？”

所有人都转向吧台边她站着的地方。

“不会太久，我只是有些事情要宣布，还要发表一些感谢。今晚的全部收益将归于妇女庇护所。在门口和吧台边我们放置了捐款箱。”她示意了一下身边的位置。“首先，向为今晚的活动付出了辛勤劳动的所有志愿者们致敬……”

掌声响起。

“你们都是最棒的。我还要特别感谢一个人，她就在这里，我要感谢安灼拉，ABC组织的创始人和主席……”古费拉克大声起哄，安灼拉对她怒目而视，感到一阵丢脸。“安灼拉做了许多工作，鼓舞了许多人，我相信你们都知道她。她为了帮助我们组织这次活动做了大量的工作，因此我们一起凑份子给她准备了一点礼物……”

之前那个跟安灼拉说过话的穿鼻环的女孩出现在散普丽斯身边，抱着一小束蓝、黄、白交错的花束。格朗泰尔向安灼拉投去幸灾乐祸的一瞥，因为她马上就要公开受刑了。

“这不仅是为了今晚。安灼拉不算是我们正式的志愿者，但她仍把支持为少数、弱势群体发声的所有组织作为她的职责，并尽可能地提供帮助。我知道这对她来说都是公事公办，并且她觉得这不值得大肆宣扬，但她的行为确实产生了巨大的影响力，所以我想借此机会感谢她一贯的好意。安灼拉，能否请你到这里来？”

安灼拉的脸红得快烧起来了。她从散普丽斯和那个女孩手里接过花束时不敢看向她的任何一个朋友，只是尴尬地喃喃说出****谢谢****。

安灼拉回到格朗泰尔身边观看散普丽斯接下来的讲话。格朗泰尔小声说“干得漂亮，”声音中只有一丝丝的讽刺。

“我什么都没做，”她嘶嘶地回答道。“我都没怎么帮上忙！”

“但她刚才说得没错，”格朗泰尔小声回应道。“重点是你总体的影响力”

“呃啊，”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔抓住她的手，强势又坚定地，把它抬到唇边吻了上去，久久流连不去。

“这真是过分骑士精神了，”她说着，从头到脚都红透了。格朗泰尔对她露出一个邪恶的笑容。

也许——她想着——快乐一点没什么不好的。至少现在是这样。


End file.
